


Not Brave

by BlackIce_Kills



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Human-ish AU, I cant tell if this is bad or not, Suicide Attempt, Twin AU, does not completely follow the comics, there was no fanfics with Gingerbrave so I made one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_Kills/pseuds/BlackIce_Kills
Summary: Gingerbright dies. Gingerbrave tries to deal.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a mission to find Tiger Lily.

He didn't know how he, Gingerbright, and Skater ended up with Strawberry hanging over a cliff.

Gingerbright used his candy cane to get a better reach to her. He and Skater held onto her so she wouldn't fall.

They should've held tighter.

As soon as Strawberry grabbed the candy cane and got on stable ground, Gingerbright slipped and fell.

He tried to grab her hand and just missed as Strawberry grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back. They jumped on Skater's board and raced down the other side of the cliff.

He got off and ran.

He ran as milky frosting stung his eyes. He ran as he smelled strawberry blood. He stopped when he saw the cracks and pieces of the body. He screamed when he saw her face. 

Calm and accepting.

This wasn't the case for him.

It isn't real.

It isn't real.

It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. 

But he was lying to himself.

Because Gingerbright is dead and it's real.


	2. Chapter 2

Skater held him back as Gingerbrave screamed for her. 

Gingerbrave screamed for him to let him go. The paramedics hauling her pieces into bag. 

He wanted to be with her.

He needed to be with her.

But Skater wouldn't let him.

Skater eventually dragged him away despite the yells of objection from Gingerbrave as the paramedics told them to evacuate the area.

He dragged him to his board and got on with Gingerbrave and Strawberry and skated away. Strawberry held Gingerbrave as he trashed and yelled and reached out to nothing.

It was pitiful.

You couldn't tell by looking at him, but Skater was definitely crying. His eyes filled with regret. Frosting tears staining his hat.

They stopped at their house and dragged Gingerbrave into his room and locked him in. He banged on the door.

He screamed.

He screamed and screamed for his twin.

He eventually got tired and fell asleep on the floor, tears staining his cheeks. Strawberry unlocked the door and dragged Gingerbrave into his bed and tucked him in.

She wonders what would happen if she was the one to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

("I refuse to be eaten!" he yelled, jabbing two fingers into the witch's eyes and running of with his twin towards the window. 

They would obviously come back to the rest to get them. No cookie left behind. Huh.

He gazed at the sunset, next to her. Only…

he couldn't see her face, her clothes. Anything.

Just black scribbles.

"?"

"Ginger-"

Suddenly, his chest feels heavy. Something isn't right.

He then feels a falling sensation. One that doesn't end. He feels gravity pulling him while he hears a faint screaming.

He looks up and sees a face all too similar.)

"!"

Gingerbrave bolted upright, finding himself in his bed.

Weird.

He could've sworn he was on floor when he passed out. He looked out the window. Nighttime. Just how long has he been asleep?

He rubbed his eyes, got up, got out of his room, and walked into the next.

He yawned and spotted Skater next to his door with a blanket and pillow. Must've not wanted him to be alone. Or was just worried.

He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He closed the door, getting a glass of milk and found Skater standing right in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

"!"

Skater backed away. "Woah! Sorry for scaring you. You just woke me up."

Gingerbrave looked down at his feet.

"Hey man, it's okay. The question is are you okay?"

He shook his head, then nodded, and shook his head again.

"You're not sure?"

He nodded and pointed to the front door. Skater looked at the door and back at him.

"You going out?"

He nodded and walked outside.

"Well goodnight!" Skater waved goodbye and walked to his room.

Gingerbrave shut the door and walked away.

He walked to the closed amusement park and climbed over the fence. He fell with an 'oof' and got up.

It felt nice to be here. No one to bother him. No one to hold him back. No witch. No burning sensation. No chaos.

Just the quiet sounds of crickets chirping and the moon shines down on him.

Need to get Moonlight one day -er- night.

He looked at the moon and his attention was then drawn to the top of a rollercoaster.

And that was then when the dam broke.


	5. Chapter 5

He laid there, crying his eyes out and sobbing to his heart's content.

He fell asleep again, waking up to the break of dawn and the feeling of discomfort in his chest. 

Getting up, he climbed over the fence, making sure no one was around to see him, and ran into a short boy holding newspapers and a conch shell.

The two stared at each other, tense and unmoving. The boy looked at him with sympathetic eyes and looked like he was about run but didn't, for some stranger reason.

"Mister, here." The boy handed him one of the newspapers with a pink lollipop tied to it. "You have my condolences." Then boy walked away.

Gingerbrave looked at the newspaper and unwrapped it. He read the headline and apathetically threw the paper into wind and beyond.

(Great. They already have a news story on this shit.)


	6. Chapter 6

Werewolf wondered what happened to Gingerbright.

Recently, she hasn't been showing up. He's too scared to go into town and see what's happening town since Gingerbright visits him and brings a few newspapers.

He stares at his pups, so adorable and sleeping. Turned out that Furball Pup was a she instead of he. 3 times the cute he guessed.

Werewolf stared into the open plains, lost in thought. 

Then a newspaper hit him in the face.

He tore it off, trying to read it while the wind was blowing to slam it back into his face again. The wind settled down and he could finally read the paper.

He wish he hadn't.

[One of the Cookie Kingdom's Most Beloved Heroes Dies]


	7. Chapter 7

Devil looked from afar as they messed with the train tracks brakes.

The spell would only last until it almost crashed into the station. Perfect prank.

_Not a prank. This is just asking for homicide._

**Who cares? It'll be fine.**

They heard a couple screams. Music to their ears. Then they heard something that made them not want to cast that spell in the first place.

"Dude! Get outta the way!"

_**What?** _

They snapped open their eyes and looked at the train tracks. There's someone on it. There's someone on it.

**That's not right.**

They stared at the person, seeing that had white hair and a ginger colored Polo shirt.

Gingerbrave.

_**You gotta stop him.** _

So like any sane person in this situation, they yelled. "Hey! Hey kid! What are ya doin'!?"

_That spell won't run out in time._

Ah, frick it.

Devil mentally groaned, ran towards Gingerbrave, tackled him, and yelled "Kid, what are ya doin'!?" They didn't realize that they had knocked him out.

**Ah, f~€《 me in the ♤ and shoot me in the head! We killed him!**

_No, we just knocked him out. See? He's still breathing._

What they didn't see were the tearstains on his cheeks.


End file.
